1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a portable diagnostic test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drawing blood generally refers to a technique of drawing blood from a person or an animal and collecting the blood for the purpose of diagnosing potential diseases of the person or the animal. Drawing blood may be performed by collecting a small amount of blood from a capillary vessel (a small amount of blood drawing) or by collecting blood directly from veins or arteries (a large amount of blood drawing). In the case of a small amount of blood drawing, a wound may be made at an end of a finger or an ear lobe using a knife, a lancet, or various types of needles for drawing blood, and then blood ejected from the wound may be collected. In the case of a large amount of blood drawing, a tubular needle having a central hollow may be inserted directly into veins or arteries, and then blood may be extracted using an atmospheric pressure and may be collected. Blood collected through the technique of drawing blood is analyzed to measure blood sugar, blood cholesterol, or neutral fats so that the health or a disease of the person or the animal can be checked.
In this case, a predetermined diagnostic test apparatus may be used to analyze the collected blood. For example, a blood-sugar testing device may be used to measure a blood-sugar amount, and a hyperlipidemia diagnostic device may be used to measure cholesterol or neutral fats.
The blood-sugar testing device is a measuring device for measuring a concentration value of glucose in the blood from the collected blood, for example, a device for measuring a blood-sugar amount of a patient's blood injected into a strip that reacts with the patient's blood. In general, the blood-sugar testing device measures a blood-sugar amount using photometry or an electrochemical measurement. In the case of photometry, a blood-sugar amount is measured by sensing discoloration that occurs when glucose reacts with enzymes. In the case of electrochemical measurement, a concentration of glucose in the blood is measured based on a voltage or current signal generated according to electrons which are generated when glucose reacts with enzymes.